


flower crowns & lovesick idiots

by TiredTrash_exe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTrash_exe/pseuds/TiredTrash_exe
Summary: Just some fluff, some nice fluff, some fluffy fluffy fluffI literally just started writing and now we have good vibes so here ya go!I don't actually ship Dream and Techno. I ship the way they're personified by the fandom which is basically a tired introvert and a confident extrovert. I see the characters I write as characters, not content creators.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 326





	flower crowns & lovesick idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place on the SMP but doesn't follow any of the lore. So everyone is just vibing and nothing bad happens and it's fine.
> 
> And the reason this isn't with my other one-shots is because I just really wanted to make it it's own thing. This will probably become a series of interconnected one-shots. I sure do love making more work for myself, don't I.

It was a sunny day for the SMP and most of the people on the server were hanging around Eret's castle. The king had invited everyone over to relax and just hang out in the inner fields of his home. Everyone was scattered around and inside the tall pride castle. Techno was laying on the cool grass, zoned out and lost in his thoughts. His eyes were shut and his long coral hair was splayed out across the ground. 

His head was pulled back down from the clouds by the muffled sound of footsteps beside him. Flickering his eyes open, he looked up and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Taking a nap, Techie?" 

"I guess you can say that."

Dream sat down on the ground beside the pinkette. He seemed to be waiting for something, messing with the grass while staring at the boy in front of him. Watching the blonde curiously, Techno sat up and crossed his legs. 

"Could I braid your hair? Dream suddenly asked.

"Um, sure." Techno turned so that his back was facing the other. "Just be careful."

The blonde smiled and gently ran his hands through the vibrant locks. Techno hummed at the pleasant feeling and a light blush coated Dream's cheeks. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Dream brushed out Techno's hair with his hands and gently wrapped the strands around one another. Techno enjoyed the feeling. He didn't allow many people to mess with his hair. He usually just let Phil or Wilbur help him take care of his long locks, Eret and Niki would braid his hair sometimes too. Although, those two generally would just tie Techno's hair into a loose fishtail or twist ponytail. Dream seemed to be intent on a more complicated hairstyle. 

Once he finished the first braid, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pin.

Techno raised an eyebrow. "Did you come here prepared to braid my hair?" 

Dream shrugged. "I guess you could say that." 

Time went on and occasionally Techno would hum or sing a little tune. Every time he did, Dream would take a moment to listen to his quiet voice. Techno didn't sing very often, so it was always a treat for Dream when he did. Plus, he found it very soothing.

Soon, Dream finished the other braid and looped them around Techno's head to form a crown braid. There was still plenty of hair left though, so Dream started tying the rest of the loose locks into a fishtail braid. While he was working with the pink hair, Tubbo had ran over and handed him a basket filled to the brim with an array of flowers. There were sky blue morning glories, royal purple anemones, shining yellow buttercups, frosty white starflowers, and soft pink petunias. Tubbo, Eret, Tommy, and Puffy had been gathering them in some of the many flower fields surrounding the castle. The older two in the group gave Dream a thumbs up from the distance which made the poor blonde blush again.

Once the fishtail was finished and tied, Dream began tucking flowers into Techno's hair. The blonde made sure to not put in too many flowers. He mostly kept the morning glories, anemones, and petunias together in clumps. The buttercups and starflowers were smaller so he spread them out between the bundles. They kind of looked a bit like falling stars, especially since there were literally starflowers and the buttercups emitted a faint yellow glow. Techno took some flowers out of the basket too, but refused to let Dream see what he was doing.

"Tech, can you turn around? I want to put flowers in the front of your hair too."

"Okay, gimme a sec."

Dream waited as Techno messed with whatever he was doing. The blonde picked at the grass beneath him to pass the time. Eventually, Techno did turn around but as he did he placed something on top of Dream's head. His dirty blonde hair was now being lightly pushed down by a vibrant flower crown. When Dream felt the petals his face broke out into a grin.

"Is this what you were working on?"

"Yup." A light blush bloomed on the pinkette's face. "You braided my hair really nicely so I thought the least I could do is make a flower crown for you." 

"Awww," Dream cooed, making Techno flush even more. "Thank you, Tech! I love it."

The pinkette simply gave a nod in response. He directed his eyesight towards the ground rather than Dream's eyes and tilted his head down a little. Dream's smile softened and he picked out some flowers from the basket. He placed the colorful plants into the front of Techno's crown braid. When the other wasn't paying attention, Dream tipped his flower crown down a bit so that he could see the pattern of the colors. He arranged the flowers tucked into the braid in a way that mirrored his crown. Once he was done, it was almost as if Techno had a flower crown of his very own.

"We're matching!" Dream announced, signaling to Techno that he was finished. "I used the same pattern of flowers that you used for mine."

"You did?" Techno unsheathed a small dagger in his pocket and held it up to see his reflection in the blade. When he saw the pretty line of petals his smile grew. "I love it, Dream."

Seeing the pinkette smile so much made Dream's heart warm in a way he couldn't even describe. "I'm very glad, Techno."

Techno gently patted his braids and the flowers that adorned them. One of his strands of hair fell in front of his face from behind his ear. Without much thought, Dream tucked the stray piece back. His hand brushed the side of Techno's face. Red eyes looked up at him and Dream felt his heart stop for a moment. His hand hovered over Techno's cheek. The pinkette leaned into the touch. Dream slowly leaned in closer, making sure to give the other time to stop him or back away if he wanted. Techno never did, he simply stared into Dream's eyes. 

Suddenly, Techno leaned forward and their lips met. Dream gasped in surprised, but instantly melted into the kiss. Techno wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and buried his hand into his sandy blonde hair. They ended up shifting so that Dream was leaning over Techno. The blonde had one hand on the grass to balance himself and his other hand had moved from Techno's face to around the pinkette's torso. 

Eventually, they had to break apart in order to breathe. Both of them had matching grins on their faces and gleaming eyes. Dream wrapped his arms around Techno and the two tumbled backwards onto the grass. Their laughter echoed around the clearing. Techno buried his face into the crook of Dream's neck. They laid there in each other's embrace, simply savoring the moment for a while.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Dream asked, looking down at the mess of pink in his arms.

Techno pushed himself away from Dream a bit so he could actually speak clearly. "Yes!" He blushed and covered his face again. "I mean, if you want us to be boyfriends then sure."

Dream smiled and pressed a kiss to Techno's head. "Well then, I hereby declare us as boyfriends now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene!
> 
> "It was about time those two got together." Eret watched as the two fell into another embrace. "Their pining was just about to drive everyone insane."
> 
> "Aww," Puffy cooed. "They're adorable!"
> 
> "Adorble? Fucking gross!" Tommy stuck his tongue out. "The green bastard is sharing cooties with my fucking brother."
> 
> Tubbo suddenly looked up with wide eyes. "Wait, Tommy, does this mean Dream's a part of your family now?" 
> 
> It was silent for a moment before Tommy leaped up and started sprinting at where Dream and Techno were. He was only stopped because Puffy had immediately lunged forward and grabbed his legs, making him faceplant into the ground. Eret, Puffy, and Tubbo all laughed as Tommy struggled to get out of her grip while shouting profanities. 
> 
> Meanwhile the blonde and the pinkette were blissfully unaware of the commotion and went back to laying in one another's arms.


End file.
